


A Normal Day in Mikaelson Manor

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: With time, most things change and evolve, even if their most basic qualities remain the same; and Caroline was no different.Was she still able of insurmountable kindness and love, of course. But only for the people she cared about the most, the rest were mostly expendable depending on the day. There was no longer that façade she hid behind while younger, that her actions were heroic and righteous.Caroline no longer thought of heroes and villains, her hands had been stained with blood since long ago and she was now at peace with it.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Normal Day in Mikaelson Manor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2018, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

With time, most things change and evolve, even if their most basic qualities remain the same; and Caroline was no different.

Was she still able of insurmountable kindness and love, of course. But only for the people she cared about the most, the rest were mostly expendable depending on the day. There was no longer that façade she hid behind while younger, that her actions were heroic and righteous.

Caroline no longer thought of heroes and villains, her hands had been stained with blood since long ago and she was now at peace with it.

Looking back at how skewed her morality had been back then, - as if she and her friends had been such good people - Caroline felt a bit bad by how she had treated Klaus and his family. Sure they weren't great, and they might have been trying to kill her friend but...ok, so maybe she couldn't argue against that particular matter, still her friends weren't really any better now were they?

In the end it didn't matter, she had fallen for the "big bad villain" anyway. It took a bit of time for her to come around - as everything does -, sure, but they got there, here, eventually.

Here, meaning Caroline with a warm, bloody heart in her perfectly manicured hand, "Why is everyone around me so incompetent?"

"What's wrong now, my beautiful, wonderful, sister-in-law?" Kol asked innocently, looking at the body at his feet.

"Oh now I see that this all happened because of you Kol, or else you wouldn't be here spouting those honeyed words to me. What did you do?"

"That is preposterous, I just got back yesterday, and you're trying to put the blame on me for whatever happened? For shame Caroline, for shame."

"Are you trying to tell me that some witch got through our defenses, just like that, without any help?"

"Must have been a smart and powerful witch then." he said, smiling like the little devil he was.

"Just the way you like them, right?"

"Well, that's also why I like you so much as well."

Klaus had been listening to the conversation from another room, but at Kol's flirty words, he showed himself, "Hold your tongue Kol, or I'll rip it out myself."

"That's awful, how could you say that to your own beloved brother?"

"Don't butt into me scolding your brother." Caroline said, after all she didn't need his protection to deal with Kol of all people.

"As if that's even possible, he doesn't listen to anyone, you know that all too well by now."

Caroline's eyes glinted with mischief, "Maybe he doesn't listen to you, but he does listen to me, because you're just an annoying, murderous brother whilst I am, unfortunately, his good friend that knows his many secrets and can blackmail him into submission."

She had been taught well, and Kol was equally proud and regretful, for his teachings had now been turned against him; oh well.

"You're a bore, but I so adore you. Fine, I sneaked in that witch for a bit of fun, but I promise I did not know she was up to no good."

Caroline wasn't buying it, "Try again."

Klaus wasn't happy his brother had brought trouble into their house, that he might have put them in danger, put her in danger, but he also knew Caroline would get farther with this questioning without his interference; and to be honest, seeing her in control like that...it did things to him.

"I might have known."

At the look of incredulity Caroline gave him, Kol tried again, "My desire to have some fun with her, was above my desire to protect you lot. Besides I knew you'd get her first, nothing gets past you, not even my indiscretions. Can I go now dear mother?"

"If I had a son like you, I'd have died of stress already, and no, you can't. What you can do is clean up this mess." Caroline smiled sweetly.

Dropping the heart on the floor, Caroline stared into Klaus' eyes and licked her hand almost seductively; who was she kidding, there was no almost about it, and they both knew it.

"Now that you're done with my brother, I exist again? Wonderful." Klaus jested.

"Oh please, stop being such a cry baby."

"I agree, it's disturbing."

If looks could kill, he'd be dead, "You're still here Kol?"

Grabbing the body and heart Kol rolled his eyes, and while leaving the two lovebirds he muttered, "No, I'm obviously not here."

"I just don't appreciate how chummy you are with Kol." Klaus continued.

"You're hilarious. Here I am trying to seduce you, and you're worried about me and Kol." Caroline couldn't believe it.

"Klaus you're adorable and all, but jealousy doesn't suit you. Even though I was so up for you licking this blood off me, I'm just gonna go wash my hands instead."

He couldn't just let her leave, not yet, "You speak as if you don't get jealous."

"How dare you? I do not."

"You've killed some people because of it, if I'm not mistaken."

"You must be mistaken my dear, my name isn't Klaus "I've Got Serious Issues" Mikaelson, if I kill it's because I have a good reason to. Usually."

"In fact you are not, but you are called Caroline "Nobody Loves Me" Forbes."

For a second he regretted it, once upon a time those words would have done damage that he couldn't take back so easily.

"I might have been, but not anymore, now I'm Caroline "A Crazy Hybrid Is In Love With Me" Forbes."

Thank God.

"Why must you always have the last word on everything?"

"Why can't you just let me sweep you off your feet without getting jealous of your own dumbass brother?"

"I'm still in the house, I can still hear you, please refrain from calling me a dumbass." Kol shouted from his room, and then added, "You're right to be worried brother, Caroline is madly in love with me I'm afraid."

At Caroline's laughter, Klaus was frustrated...until he wasn't, because no matter what, her smile, her laughter, was always enough to fill his heart with nothing but love and desire for her.

Picking up her hand, he kissed it softly; he wanted to bite into her right there and then, but restrained himself.

"Mr. Mikaelson, by any chance are you trying to seduce me?"

"If you have any doubts about it, it means I'm not doing a good enough job."

"Then try harder."

Smiling, he swept her off her feet and vamped to their room.

Sex after arguing was always the best, which is why they fought so often. Even if the arguing was mostly jesting in good fun. Even if it was all for show. They loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
